In recent times, digital cameras capable of taking a digital photograph of a scene and recording a corresponding digital image file have come into widespread usage. The quality of such cameras has recently improved to the point where they are capable of capturing digital images with sufficiently high resolution and colorfulness that good quality digital photographic prints up to an 8 inch by 10 inch size, or even larger, can now be made when the digital image file is printed on a photographic-quality computer printer. In addition to digital cameras, scanners or multifunction printers can also generate digital image files of similar or better resolution by optically scanning a traditional photographic print.
Photographic prints are frequently intended for mounting in a picture frame. Typical plastic or wooden frames serve to provide a border around the print. The border can range from narrow to wide, and from simple to ornate. Frames typically also provide a transparent covering, typically glass or clear plastic, over the print. Before (or sometimes instead of) framing, some prints are matted, typically with one or more colored cardboard mats.
Picture frames of a given size come in a range of prices, with higher quality or more ornate frames typically being more expensive. Because of the border provided by the mat, a matted print needs a larger size frame than would be needed for the unmatted print. The mat boards themselves are an added cost. In addition, while pre-cut mat boards are available for standard-size prints (eg. 5×7, 8×10, 11×14, etc.), mat boards for either odd-size frames or odd-size prints must typically be cut by the user.
Since matted and framed prints are typically intended to be wall-mounted and displayed, for example, in a home or office, it is important that the combination of frame, mat, and print be a visually pleasing one. It is thus necessary for a person to choose a frame and mat having the proper colors to achieve such a visually pleasing result.
The cost and time involved with shopping for the proper frame, mat board, or both can be considerable. Also, determining which color frame and mat(s) will provide an aesthetically pleasing result can be confusing and/or time-consuming. In some cases, the ideal color or pattern may not be available at all.
Some computer graphics programs provide a predefined set of “digital frames” that can be combined with digital images prior to printing. Typically a variety of border styles and colors are provided for the user to select from. While such a program may reduce shopping time and cost associated with framing, it is still left up to the user to determine what color and style of border will provide a visually pleasing result. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved image processing apparatus and method that frames a digital image in a visually pleasing manner without undue effort on the part of the user.